Hoy es el Día Version mejorada
by SpyTaku299
Summary: Es dificil seleccionar un regalo, y mas aún cuando es para alguien a quien de verdad amas, quieres que sea perfecto pero no lo encuentras ¿Que haces entonces? Averiguenlo


Hola a todos, para los que ya me conocen, ya han de haber leído este OS, pero tenía ganas de volver a subirlo, pero esta vez, lo eh mejorado según yo, le cambie la narración y agregue más historia, ya que era un poco corto este OS, ahora creo que me quedo con una narración en tiempo presente, lo que trate de hacer es dejarlos adentro de Patamon leer sus pensamientos y ver lo que él ve, en unas partes Tk piensa, y esas partes donde el piensa las puse dentro de comillas no se vallan a confundir, bueno ya aclare todo solo me queda decir que Digimon no me pertenece y que esto no lo hago con fines de lucro.

* * *

><p>Feliz Cumpleaños<p>

**Hoy es el día, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi querida amiga Gatomon, normalmente en el digimundo no festejamos esto, pero en el mundo humano es una tradición, estuve varios días buscando un regalo con el cual le pudiera expresar mis sentimientos a Gatomon, pero no pude encontrar nada que expresara lo que siento por ella, no sé qué hacer, no tengo dinero y no sé cómo ganar dinero para comprarle un regalo del mundo humano, esta será la primera vez que festejemos su cumpleaños y no puedo llegar sin un regalo para Gatomon, en estos momentos estoy en una difícil situación y no sé qué hacer, pero creo que lo mejor es hablar con mi mejor amigo y compañero Tk para que el me dé un consejo, si eso hare, iré a buscarlo.  
><strong>

**-Tk ¿me puedes ayudar en algo?-**

**Qué bueno que no tarde encontrar a Tk, tengo la esperanza de que Tk me dijera que tengo que hacer en estos momentos.**

**-Claro Patamon, para eso están los amigos-**

**-Se trata sobre…-**

**-Espera no me digas, se trata sobre el cumpleaños de Gatomon verdad-**

**-¿Cómo sabes qué es sobre eso Tk?-**

**No puede ser, será que Tk, se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos por Gatomon.**

**-Te eh visto muy preocupado en estos últimos días y Kari me dijo sobre el cumpleaños de Gatomon, pero dime que te tiene a si amigo-**

**-La verdad es que no sé qué regalarle a Gatomon, además que no tengo dinero para comprarle algo y no sé cómo ganar dinero para comprarle algo-**

**-Primero que nada si necesitabas dinero ¿Por qué no me lo pediste Patamon?- **

**-Porque no quería pedirte nada, se supone que yo debo darle algo de mi parte para ella ¿No?-**

**-"Que tierno eres amigo" Se me ocurre algo-**

**-¿Qué es?-**

**-¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes por ella?-**

**-Glupp! A que te refieres con eso Tk-**

**Oh no, de verdad de se dio cuenta, que hare ahora.**

**-Bueno desde que empecé a salir con Kari, se me hizo muy obvio que Gatomon te gusta, no es verdad amigo-**

**Mis mejillas están más que rojas, no tengo otra opción que decirle la verdad a Tk.**

**-Sí, pero no creo ser capaz de decirle mis sentimientos, es mucha presión y más aún por su cumpleaños-**

**-Pues escríbeselo en una carta y se la entregas-**

**-¿Una carta?-**

**-Sí, solamente escribe tus sentimientos en papel y se lo entregas-**

**-Pero no sé por dónde empezar-**

** -¿Quieres que te ayude a escribirla?-**

** -Me gustaría, pero creo que debo escribir la carta yo solo-**

** -Como gustes amigo-**

**Aunque no quisiera admitirlo esta idea de escribir una carta era una muy buena, pero qué pensaría Gatomon de mí, que no soy tan valiente para decirle de frente mis sentimientos, no, no debo pensar en lo peor.**

**-Oye Patamon será mejor que te apures, que la fiesta de Gatomon comienza a las 8 de la noche y ya son las 5 de la tarde comienza en un par de horas-**

**-Ok, Gracias por todo Tk- **

**-No tienes por qué agradecerme, para que están los amigos- **

**-Bueno de todos modos gracias, iré a escribir la carta-**

**En esta carta le revelare mis sentimientos a Gatomon, que bueno que Tk me enseño a escribir, tan solo me hubiera gustado practicar más esto de escribir, solo espero que a ella le guste, ella y yo hemos sido amigos desde hace ya mucho tiempo, ahh, no me di cuenta, en medio de mis pensamientos y de escribir la carta el tiempo se me fue volando, debo ir a casa de Kari. **

**-Tk, ya es hora de que vallamos a casa de Kari- -Tienes razón Patamon ya son las 7 y media- -Vamos no quiero llegar tarde- -Tranquilo amigo, llegaremos a tiempo. **

**En este momento estamos a medio camino de la casa de Kari, faltan 15 minutos para que sean las 8. **

**-Tranquilízate Patamon, una fiesta nunca empieza a la hora que te dice la anfitriona- **

**-No entiendo que significa eso Tk- **

**-Significa que una fiesta nunca empieza a la hora que te dicen, así que no importa si llegamos con un ligero retraso- **

**-Pero…- **

**-No te preocupes Patamon-**

**En ese caso me gustaría llegar primero a la fiesta para poder darle la carta a Gatomon.**

**-Tk, sería mucho pedir que ¿Llegáramos primero a la fiesta?- **

**-No, pero no estoy acostumbrado en llegar primero a las fiestas-**

** -Anda por favor, además así podre hablar a solas con Gatomon-**

** -"De verdad te gusta mucho Gatomon" Ok amigo, además creo que podre pasar un rato Kari, eso sí Tai no se mete- **

**-Gracias Tk, y ¿Me puedes hacer otro favor?-**

** -Claro Patamon ¿Cuál?-**

** -Cuando lleguemos puedes entretener a Agumon, para que no me interrumpa-**

** -Lo intentare-**

** -Gracias, ahora sí, apresuremos el paso-**

** -De acuerdo-**

**En este momento son 10 para las 8, tan solo 5 minutos han pasado y ya estamos en el edificio del apartamento de Kari, ahora solo necesitamos esperar a que el ascensor nos lleve al piso de su departamento.**

**-Que bien ya llegamos-**

** -Estas muy emocionado Patamon-**

** -¿No debería estarlo?-**

** -Pues, cuando yo le dije mis sentimientos a Kari estaba muy nervioso, me sorprende que tu no-**

** -Hablando de eso, ¿Cómo le dijiste tus sentimientos a Kari?-**

** -Pues le escribí un poema- **

**-Ya veo, entonces es por eso que me sugeriste escribirle una carta a Gatomon- **

**-Sí, es por eso mismo, entonces dime, ¿No estas nervioso?-**

** -Si un poco, pero no dejare que eso me impida darle la carta a Gatomon-**

** -Esa es la actitud, listo, ya llegamos-**

** -Si estoy listo- **

**Acabamos de tocar la puerta del departamento de Kari, Tai fue quien nos recibió.**

**-Hola Tk, hola Patamon, llegan temprano-**

** -Hola Tai, lo que pasa es Patamon quería llegar temprano- **

**-Sí, lo que pasa es que…-**

** -No me digas, ¿Es por Gatomon?- **

**-¡¿Qué? Tk me ayudas- **

**-Tai ¿Tu lo sabias?- **

**-Si Tk, es muy obvio no crees- **

**-¿Quién más lo sabe?-**

** -Tranquilo Patamon, creo que solo Kari y Yolei-**

** -¿No lo sabe Agumon o los demás?-**

** -No creo, Agumon es muy distraído, sobre los demás no tengo idea- **

**-Bueno, pero más importante aún ¿Lo sabe ella?- **

**-Tranquilo Patamon, ella no lo sabe- **

**-¿Cómo lo sabes Tk?-**

** -Lo sé, porque si ella lo supiera Kari me lo hubiera dicho-**

** -Eso es cierto Patamon- **

**-Bueno, no le quitemos más el tiempo a Patamon- **

**-Claro Tk entren- **

**Acabamos de entrar al departamento de Kari, y yo solamente me puse a buscar a Gatomon con la mirada, pero no la encontraba, solo encontré a Agumon, quien estaba comiendo como de costumbre.**

**-Hola Agumon ¿Y la cumpleañera?- **

**-Se está arreglando- **

**-¿Arreglando?- **

**-Sí, lo que pasa es que Kari le regalo una bufanda y se la está poniendo-**

** -Entiendo, pero ¿Dónde está ella?-**

** -Está en la habitación de Kari-**

** -Oye Agumon me ayudas con esto-**

** -Claro Tai, ahora voy, bueno Patamon te dejo tengo que ayudar a Tai con algo, me pregunto que será- **

**No me quedara más remedio que agradecerle a Tai por ayudarme con Agumon, pero lo hare cuando termine el día, ahora solo me queda dirigirme hacia la habitación de Kari, me pregunto qué le habrá pedido hacer Tai a Agumon, bueno eso no es tan importante, al fin llegue a la habitación, ahora solo me queda tocar la puerta y esperar que salga Gatomon, pero que me pasa no puedo moverme, será que de verdad me están ganando los nervios.**

**-Patamon ¿Qué haces aquí?-**

**No puedo creerlo me quede estático en frente de la puerta de la habitación de Kari y peor aún Kari había salido de su habitación, nunca pensé que ella estaría allí, debí haberle preguntado a Agumon donde estaba ella también.**

**-Yo, venía a ver a Gatomon-**

**Estoy seguro que Kari se dio cuenta que mis mejillas estaban rojas.**

**-Ya veo, no te molesto continua-**

**Es cierto Kari lo sabe, pero no puedo hacer nada por eso, solo esperar que Gatomon no lo sepa aún, ahora si no había nada que me impidiera entrar por eso puerta y darle esta carta a Gatomon, pero creo que lo mejor será tocar la puerta y esperar lo mejor.**

**-¿Quién es?- **

**-Soy yo Patamon-**

**-Ah Patamon, pasa-**

**Espero no equivocarme, al entrar en el cuarto de Kari vi a Gatomon sentada frente a un espejo.**

**-Hola Gatomon, felicidades por tu cumpleaños-**

** -Muchas gracias Patamon-**

**Creo que recibir un abrazo es algo bueno, pero recibirlo de alguien a quien tanto amas es aún mejor.**

**-No tienes por qué agradecer- **

**-De todos modos lo hago, y que haces aquí aún es muy temprano, Kari me dijo que los invitados a una fiesta nunca llegan a la hora que les dicen- **

**-Bueno yo quería llegar puntual, por cierto que linda bufanda llevas puesta-**

**Después de aquel abrazo me di cuenta llevaba puesta la bufanda que me dijo Agumon que Kari le compro, es de color rosa con un corazón en medio, sin duda le quedaba muy bien.****  
><strong>

**-Te gusta Kari me la regalo por mi cumpleaños-**

** -Pues ella si tiene buen gusto te queda perfecta- **

**-En serio lo crees- **

**-Sí, solo espera a que los demás te vean con ella-**

**Qué raro, Gatomon se quedó callada, habré dicho algo malo.**

**-Gatomon ¿estás bien?-**

**-Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-**

**-Bueno, es que te quedaste callada, ¿Fue por algo que dije?-**

**-No, no es nada, es solo que es la primera vez que festejo mi cumpleaños y no sé exactamente qué hacer.**

**Entonces era por eso, que raro, pensé que solo yo estaría así por no saber qué hacer, en parte me alegra que Gatomon este igual que yo, y en parte no, no sé cómo responderle en este momento.  
><strong>**  
><strong>**-Gatomon, la verdad yo no sé qué debas hacer exactamente, pero creo que deberías pasar todo lo que queda de este día con tus amigos, después de todo es tu día especial.**

**-Patamon, muchas gracias-**

**-De nada, pero cambiando el tema ¿Qué mas hiciste hoy?**

**-Bueno pues hoy, desde que desperté en la mañana Kari me llevo a pasear al parque y comimos helado, técnicamente me estuvieron consintiendo todo el día- **

**-Pero te gusto que te consintieran verdad- -La verdad sí, es una sensación muy bonita, fue como un regalo aparte. **

**Se me estaba olvidando darle la carta, pero después de escuchar cómo fue su día, me estaba dando miedo que no le gustara mi carta.  
><strong>**  
><strong>**-Gatomon…-**

**-¿Te sucede algo Patamon?-**

**-Gatomon, la verdad es que yo no pude comprarte un regalo, lo siento mucho-**

**-No te preocupes Patamon, el simple hecho de que estés aquí con migo en este día, me alegra mucho-**

**-Me alegro, pero aun así, yo quisiera darte algo-**

**-Enserió y ¿qué es?-**

**Oculte la carta detrás de mis alas, son muy útiles en muchas ocasiones y esta era una de esas, me acerque lentamente a ella y se la entregue.  
><strong>

**-****Es esto, espero que te guste-**

**Ella tomo mi carta y se sentó a lado mío para leerla, ahora solo me queda esperar a que Gatomon termine de leer mi carta, y pensar en todo lo que escribí en ella…  
><strong>**  
><strong>_Para: Mi Amada Gatita._

_Perdóname por favor, es la primera vez que festejamos tu cumpleaños y no pude ser capaz de regalarte algo, estuve días buscando un regalo para ti sin ningún resultado, no encontré nada que pudiera decir los sentimientos que tengo por ti, los regalos del mundo humano son caros y un Digimon no gana dinero, me siento horriblemente mal al no haberte podido comprar nada, lo único que te puedo dar en este tu día especial es algo mío._

_Gatomon te entrego mi corazón, yo Te Amo más que a nada en el mundo, tu mi mejor amiga, mi gran compañera y el amor de mi vida, te amo más que a la vida misma, me siento muy estúpido al no poder decirte esto de frente como debería, lo siento mucho._

_Lamento no haberte podido dar más que estas pocas palabras escritas desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, tú me has dado mucho y cada día que paso a tu lado, aun como solo un amigo, para mí es un día muy feliz, pero nada se compara con la felicidad que me da el haberte conocido._

_Feliz Cumpleaños Gatomon_

_Atte. Patamon_

**-¿Es cierto lo que dice esta carta Patamon?**

**-Es cierto, hasta la última letra-**

**Antes de que ella pudiera continuar le bese la frente, solamente quería tener un buen recuerdo de ella en caso de que pasara algo malo.****  
><strong>

**-Patamon…-**

**-Gatomon…-**

**Esto es increíble nunca llegue a pensar que ella aceptaría mis sentimientos, y justo ahora la estoy besando a ella, mi querida y dulce Gatomon.  
><strong>

**-Ejem- **

**-¿Kari que haces aquí?-**

** -Tk me dijo lo que Patamon quería darte y quería ver como terminaba todo- **

**-Qué pena que nos vieras así Kari- **

**-No tiene por qué darte pena Patamon- **

**-Kari tiene razón Patamon, no tiene por qué darte pena-**

** -Tk tu también estas aquí- **

**-Sí y no solo yo, también Tai y Agumon- **

**-En hora buena Patamon, al fin lo hiciste- **

**-Patamon…- **

**-¿Qué pasa Gatomon?- **

**-Gracias-**

**Ahora que hago, creo que la besare, aunque este enfrente de todos.**

**- Te Amo Gatomon, Feliz Cumpleaños-**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les allá gustado como quedo mi OS ahora, y para los que no hayan leído la primer versión del OS lo pueden encontrar entre mis trabajos de aqui, espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo como yo disfrute al reescribir este OS gracias por leer.<br>**


End file.
